


Kidnapping

by Entice



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Religion, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entice/pseuds/Entice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The day was supposed to be like any other: another tour, another concert planned and analysed down to the last detail. Two digits encircled in red ink on a paper calendar gave no warnings. When my eyes fluttered open on the plane, nobody hit me in the arm and said, "It's today." How could I have known? </i>
</p><p> <i>On August 23rd, I could have been laughing at Liam’s snores and thinking only about the clothes I would wear for that evening’s show.</i></p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Harry and Louis are kidnapped by two psychopathic brothers. And it's not about the ransom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My two devils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge THANK YOU to Sally for being the loveliest beta ever Xx

**Prologue**

_The day was supposed to be like any other: another tour, another concert planned and analysed down to the last detail. Two digits encircled in red ink on a paper calendar gave no warnings. When my eyes fluttered open on the plane, nobody hit me in the arm and said, "It's today." How could I have known? Brushing away the matted hair from my forehead, I searched for a bottle of mineral water. A glimmer of light from the window fell over seat 148; in that moment, it was as if I was the only passenger on that flight to L.A.. Flying eight kilometres above ground, the clouds were within hands reach and the sun galled skin with all its power._

_Louis slept with his legs on the seat in front of him, muttering incoherently as his fists tightened around the colorful material. He was so uneasy. Was he dreaming about that day? If only I had a crystal ball... I would have run away from that city, as quickly as possible, loosing my breath. Not looking back. Wading through the crowds of unaware people. Far away. Dragging this most important person with me. But I couldn't have predicted the future. And now my soul will pay the price. I don’t know if I can pick up the shattered pieces. On August 23rd, I could have been laughing at Liam’s snores and thinking only about the clothes I would wear for that evening’s show._

***

**1\. My two devils**

A screaming crowd has already amassed outside the airport. Posters plastered with our faces reflected against the bright sunlight; I watched them from behind the safety of my black sunglasses. A plastic smile lit up my face as I led the others out of the metal gates.

“Harry! I love you!”

They were shouting and pushing at each other, accidentally tearing apart papers and notebooks. The more passionate ones clutched onto the fans in front of them.

“Louis! Sing me a song!”

They just wanted to get a little bit closer - just get to the barriers.

"Zayn, over here!"

Their breathing was quick and their eyes glistened with tears.

“Marry me, Liam!”

Bare legs and quaking arms. Tanned bodies doused in fruity perfumes. Loosened hair.

"Niall, I love you!”

Piercings in their ears, noses and eyebrows. “Daddy's girls” with their iPhones and Prada bags.

All of that for five guys.

I just had to keep smiling and sign the papers being thrust into my face. My lips and teeth began to ache; when you don't want to smile, it’s difficult to convince people otherwise.

Louis walked to my right, while Liam, Zayn and Niall were three steps behind us, all standing next to a different girl. Our signatures and smiles were robotic; black pens touched papers at almost the same time. The air was thick and hot, and my body screamed for a cold shower and an air conditioned hotel room. Sweat had already begun to dot my forehead. Security guards stood proudly in front of us, occasionally talking on their walkie-talkies.

"Harry, you look amazing today,” yelled a small girl with blonde hair and a tight top that resembled a swimsuit. I just nodded my head, trying my best to avoid looking at her face. It couldn’t have been a bigger lie. I knew what I looked like after ten hour overnight flights - I could barely stand on my own two feet, never mind look presentable without my makeup or hair done. Even I knew my limits.

After some time, Louis and I were lagging behind due to the amount of screaming girls. The sun, still shining directly on top of my head, was creating black spots in front of my eyes. Deciding to take my sunglasses off, I tucked them away in my pocket.

The world suddenly seemed more real than it had a moment before. The cool breeze that I could feel on my face was relieving. As I lowered myself to sign another piece of paper, I saw something disturbing. Or actually someone. There was a young man wearing a beige flannel and ripped jeans; a seemingly normal guy, but seeing him stand amidst a swarm of excited teenager girls was worrisome. I tried to keep him in my periphery as I signed autographs, all while avoiding signing a face or two by accident. Not that they would’ve minded, of course.

He was moving at the same pace as Louis and me, maneuvering between all the girls with practiced ease. Light locks of hair fell across his forehead and his face was locked in a mysterious grimace. A cold shiver ran down my spine. Nobody ever looked at me like that - he was staring directly into my pupils as if burning a hole into my skull.

Suddenly, he seemed... darker than I had thought.

He seemed out of place, emitting a shadow like he was from a different fairy tale. The sleeves of his shirt were too long and fully encompassed his hands. The weather hadn’t changed, but suddenly I was starting to shiver. Tiny layers of white frost appeared on everyone’s clothes. When I exhaled, I could see my own breaths forming puffs of condensation.

"Harry, is everything okay?" Louis asked, lightly gripping my shoulder while dodging the hands reaching out for him.

My head was spinning. No, nothing was fine.

I swallowed quickly, my throat parched and unable to make a sound.

I took a few deep breaths before nodded, “Sure.” I began to inch away from Louis while keeping my eyes locked on the man. Nobody else had even noticed that anything was amiss. The fans, the airport, us, the concert - that was all that mattered.

Even though I was scared, my shaky hands still managed to sign autographs. I was nervously glancing around, but he had completely vanished… What the hell? That only served to quicken my heartbeat. He could be everywhere. Maybe even closer than I thought. Security guards all had the same expression and relaxed muscles. It looked like everything was fine. Maybe I was dreaming. But why couldn’t I wake up?

Zayn was taking a picture with some twins. Niall was painting something on a laughing brunette’s stomach. Why was I the only one to notice? Why couldn’t I calm down? I just had one of those feelings. Something was bound to happen, like the fucking calm before the storm.

Then the whole world seemed to stop. Louis’ lips began to move in slow motion; the American flag, hanging near the airport’s door, was waving unnaturally slow.

Only fifty meters to the bus. Fifty meters to the parking lot. Fifty meters to the television vans. Fifty meters to the gates of tranquillity. I sped up, not caring about the crowds begging and screaming, because at that moment my heart was beating to it’s own unsteady rhythm. My slender fingers clenched into fists. After all, there would only be half an hour on the road before we would arrive at the city centre. And everything would be fine again.

His eyes were fire, anger and darkness. How could a man look that way at anybody? What did he want from me? Why was he smiling like that?

Paul was on his mobile as he walked near the rest of the guards. I guess he didn't notice anything disturbing either. Was everyone blind? Seriously. Only twenty meters... fifteen... Oh God. That's him. I stopped, because the ground underneath my feet felt as if it could crumble at any moment. I felt like I was drowning in a swamp, sucked into a terrifying mass. Only now did I realize how tall and unbelievably skinny he was - even skinnier than Zayn or Niall. Pale. A ghost on two feet. Only I could see him. There were hundreds of people, but I was alone with him - a fly trapped in a glasshouse with a carnivorous plant.

He was still smiling vindictively, ironically. Did I look like a toy? He somehow managed to evade the crowds and stand right at the end of my path between the barriers.

No. I couldn’t go out there. But it was just getting started.

On the other side, an identical man has appeared. Maybe a little bit smaller, but with his cheeks and angular bones. They came here together, without a doubt. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that it was all a nightmare. But when I opened my eyes, I saw only two devils, waiting for me at the end of a tunnel. That was an atheist's price. I got mine. Liam, Niall and Zayn handed out their last autographs and walked towards the bus, so this seemed to have nothing to do with them. The men stood still, waiting for something I didn't even dare think about. The security guards were oblivious. I was on my own.

"Louis! Wait up!" I heard myself screaming, but my voice wasn't loud enough to cut through all the noise. I had to do something, but they were prepared for anything. When they realized I could see them, they surged forward with angry expressions. Louis turned around and was waiting for some explanation.

"What?" he asked, not yet receiving an answer.

I bit my lower lip and my eyes tracked their every move. Police in front. Paul in front. Zayn, Niall and Liam in front. The television people in front. We... were in the back. This was a cage. A trap. The screaming fans were creating the bars of the cage that were separating us from security. They were so blindly in love with their idols that they couldn't see clearly.

"Let's go!" I took Louis’ arm and dragged him in the direction of our bus. He shook his head, amused, and decidedly released himself from my grip.

"Are you okay?" he asked, ironically. "We've still got some things to do with the ladies out there," he said, pointing at the ecstatic blonde before flashing me one of his best smiles.

How could he be so stupid?! I was trembling more and more. My head was pounding. I could feel my pulse quicken in my temple. Sweat began to drip down my face with fear this time, not heat. I could scream for Paul with all my power and he still wouldn't hear me. I could give signs, but he wouldn't notice them - he was too busy talking to the TV people. I could wave with my hands to Liam, Niall or Zayn, but they wouldn't see me from behind the dark, bulletproof glass.

I could convince Louis, but he was hypnotized by all those girls.

That's what they were counting on. I didn't know who they were, but they certainly hadn’t come to wish us luck. They probably even had guns. Where was I supposed to go? What was I supposed to do? I could see the barrel of a revolver aimed at one of us already. Screams of adoration would transfer into screams of panic if the shot rang out.

And then one of us would be lying down.

Maybe a counting rhyme, Louis?

I was stiff. I moved a few steps forward, feeling their eyes on me the whole time. I closed my eyes. God... that shriek. That was their best shot. When we both passed the barriers, somebody grabbed my hand and hit me strongly across the head. As I was passing out, I noticed that Louis was slowly falling into one of the devil’s arms.

We had the best security in the United States, but during those few seconds we were invisible to them.

Just like they wanted.

 


	2. Why didn't you listen to me before, Louis?

It felt like I was sleeping for years, in a sleep deeper than the ocean, with no intentions of coming back to reality.

_I saw stars and colorful plumes._

_Golden sparkling Venetian masks - grimacing, sad and unnaturally happy ones._

_I heard small elves whispering, their voices floating inside my head. They were warning me to not open my eyes; forbidding me to give any signs of life. One of them took off his big green hat and bowed down low. He had a shiny bald head and a grey mustache._

"Harry..."

_A butterfly with purple wings settled on my nose. He had the head of a woman that sent me an invisible kiss._

"Harry..."

_I was standing under the branches of an apple tree; the sun was shining through the delicate leaves. Louis was leaning against the thick tree trunk, chewing on a juicy red fruit. He started waving at me as colorful notes flew from his fingertips._

"Wake up, little star..."

_I was sitting on the edge of an abyss, carefully leaning my head back. Wind was whipping around me, ruffling my hair, and I could see thousands of bats in the sky._

I didn't listen to the elf. Slowly, with great effort, I opened my eyes.

I found myself face to face with my worst nightmare. The man with the white cheeks and burning irises was leaning over me, brushing my hair away from my forehead.

I screamed, but my voice was muffled by the gag in my mouth. I wasn’t capable of analyzing the situation yet, or the place where I was being held. I wanted to be far away from this demon. Only a few seconds had passed before I realized that my view was limited: my hands and legs were tied up with thick rope that was chafing and pulling at my skin and changing its color to dark pink. 

I was lying on a dust coated wooden floor surrounded by a stale, musty scent. I tried to move and make a fuss, but he didn't care. He laughed sneeringly and retreated back to his previous position. The world from down here looked terrible. I didn't appreciate the way he was standing confidently above me.

The creatures from my dreams were right - it would have been better to stay asleep.

My heart hurt. Where was Louis? Where…was I? The answers weren’t clear, and probably couldn’t be found in that room. 

The space was hardly acceptable for living at all. Dark curtains covered the windows, causing the room to be shrouded in an unpleasant darkness. There were no beds, shelves or tables; only a table lamp with a blue rosary wrapped around it stood on an old desk. I felt dizzy.

I think I’m going to believe in God again…

Were we in a flat? Or a house? I wasn’t sure. I noticed a rat scampering towards me… I groaned with despair, desperately trying to stand up to no avail; rodents and insects make me sick. The bastard hovering over me only crossed his arms, glaring at me without a shadow of sympathy.

"Sweetheart, there's no need to bother that much..." he whispered, his voice hoarse. "Much more is yet to come."

I knew he wasn't lying. He didn't seem like a person who liked to joke around. He was the taller one with the too-big beige flannel, ripped jeans, and sneakers with untied laces slowly changing from white to grey. Even in all the darkness, I could see his pale face. Was that normal? My mouth was gagged, so I couldn't ask.

Where is Louis? God, where is Louis?! I'm scared... so scared that I'm losing my mind.

The police had probably already started looking for us and set up alerts across television and radio stations. Then, we were the most wanted people in the United States. That was the only comforting thought I had, but it allowed me to think clearly.

Suddenly, someone walked in.

"Alexander, the other one is awake."

I recognized him immediately. I was right, they were working together. They looked alike, with the same hair color, features, terrible paleness and burning eyes. One of them looked a lot younger and more serious though; his pants weren’t ripped and his shoes, unlike the other’s, were tied. He walked in casually, as if I wasn't lying on the floor and trying to escape from the fucking ropes.

Wait. He said... the other one?!

"Oh, wonderful, because my prince is awake as well." The taller man, apparently named Alexander, shamelessly smiled at me. What the hell was he talking about? _Prince?!_ Fuck him and his nicknames! Where is Louis? What if he’s hurt?

The smaller one carelessly glanced at me. "What now, then?" He asked while checking for something inside his pockets. 

Alexander was completely calm. Just a moment before, he had been looking directly at me and now he was standing from the desk and leaning over towards his friend. He was talking so quietly that I couldn’t hear a thing, but I watched as the other one nodded, agreeing with whatever it was Alexander was saying. He took out a cigarette, put it to his mouth and lit it. The same musty smell was now mixed with the smell of tobacco.

"Well done, well done," Alexander repeated, breathing out a puff of smoke. "You're getting better, little brother."

I froze. 

They’re family? Why would some duo of psychopathic brothers want to kidnap us? What was their end goal? Probably ransom - they look like they needed it… and what’s better than kidnapping celebrities and demanding large sums of money? They thought it through well. They were gonna get _at least_ ten million for us. Probably even more.

“Bring him, Noah,” Alexander said, walking towards the window.

I knew their names, and judging by their accents, they were American. But I couldn’t tell which city they were from. How long had they been planning this? Did they just wake up one day and decide to kidnap two members of One Direction?

_Please, Noah,_ I silently pleaded. _Bring Louis… I’m so scared._

I watched as he threw his half-smoked cigarette to the floor. I didn’t dare move. I saw Alexander standing in front of the curtains; he was too close for me to risk escaping. Moreover, I couldn’t move thanks to the ropes. I was listening attentively when I noticed the still smoldering cigarette on the wooden floor.

What a twat. Didn’t he know that could cause a fire? Their ransom would be  
useless.

“How are you feeling now, Harry?” he icily whispered. He emphasized on my name, like it was something important to him and he wanted me to notice that. “Look at you. Do you really believe that you’re a teenager's idol?” He asked, not expecting me to answer. His voice was calm, no hint of anger or spite. “You look more like a rag-doll to me… who I can do anything I want to… Are you still so sure that you’re the center of the world? That it revolves around you?”

I was glaring at the once-brown floor panels, my eyes watery, and I forced myself to count the seconds until I could see Louis again. Knowing that I wasn’t the only one in this position was helping… at least mentally. 

_Do you expect me to answer you, you piece of shit? I have a gag in my mouth! How stupid are you, you prick?_

He turned around and wove his fingers into my hair again, his gaze seeming to sneak into my brain like a snake, spreading venom inside and poisoning nerves along the way. I could feel myself growing sicker with every second that ticked by.

Before he could ask anymore pointless questions, I heard footsteps and saw Noah appear inside the room again. This time, however, he brought Louis.

Louis was in the exact same condition as I was, except he didn’t have rope tied around his ankles. His hair was disheveled and covered parts of his face, and his left cheek was scratched. When our eyes locked he began to scream uncontrollably, but the gag prevented me from understanding. Albeit in vain, he started to fight with Noah.

"Should I tie his legs back?" Noah asked, uncertainty showing in his voice. Even from my spot on the floor, I could still pick up on a lot of things. Names, family bonds, I even figured out who was in charge. I think Alexander was a good organizer; he must have been the one to plan it all.

“There’s no need to do that, stupid,” Alexander snorted, changing the tone of his voice. When he had been talking to me, his voice was calm, but not anymore. “Untie him completely. They need all of their limbs now.” I had goose bumps covering every part of my body. They were playing with us, like we were some sort of vulnerable puppet to them.

I knew why _I_ would need my limbs - I would need them to runaway. But that’s probably not what they intended.

Alexander approached me and started untying the ropes around my wrists. It hurt. The rope was made with rough material that felt like sandpaper. Large welts had already begun to form. As his brother was untying Louis, I could see that he had the same wounds. Soon afterwards, I stood up as the rotten taste of sawdust filled my throat and slowly slid into my stomach.

I was angry, but I didn’t know who I was angry at.

Angry at fate? Angry at what had happened?

When Louis and I were finally free, I didn’t hesitate to run towards him and hug him with all my strength; I doubt they would want to kill us over showing affection towards each other.

"Harry... I... I'm... sorry... so fucking sorry I didn't listen to you..." he said weakly, cuddling his head into my shirt.

It felt like a weight was lifted from my heart. 

I didn't know what to say to him, so I just carded my fingers through his hair.

"Okay, enough of the drama,” Noah growled, brutally ripping Louis away from me.

Alexander was staring at me with heavy lidded eyes; he looked like Satan right now - as if he could stab straight into my stomach at any moment, with no remorse. This was the first time that his eyes seemed to be burning with actual fire.

“Do you see that TV?” He pointed towards the darkest corner of the room. I hadn’t even noticed it before, but it wasn’t too big. It was black, causing it to blend perfectly into the darkness of the room. Slowly, we both nodded. 

“Kneel in front of it.”

No way. What was he talking about? Maybe it wasn’t about the ransom after all. But, if not, what the hell was this all about?

I looked at Louis with fear in my eyes, but he was barely standing as it was. We clearly had no choice in the matter. With shaky steps, we both approached the television and obediently bent down onto our sore knees. It must have looked very strange, but right now I was more focused on keeping us alive.

I could speak freely now, but it was useless since there was no point in asking questions. What would I even have asked? _Why are you keeping us here? Did somebody force you into this? What are you going to do with us?_

A tear slid down my check when I saw Noah take a leather whip out from under the desk.

_Why didn’t you listen to me before, Louis?_


	3. Fatal Game

Not exactly knowing what I was doing, I bravely touched TV screen. Dust particles immediately covered my fingertips. Now, not only was my whole body trembling, but my lips were trembling too. I placed my hand over the boys on screen in the hope that they could see me. Both of them. Standing back-to-back. Laughing. Happy and proud of their answers. The audience was clapping happily along with us. Some of the girls were crying. Liam, Niall and Zayn were watching us from the dark sofa to the left side of the studio. The blonde haired reporter gave us two pink hands. No... It could look like that. On the other side they were blue. Two-tone. Needed for signalling. Blue meant _no_. Laughter again. Louis hasn't understood something. Reporter took out a piece of paper. Questions. _Are you romantic?_ Harry, no hesitation, pink hand. Louis contrariwise. Laughter. They weren't the same. Boy in the white shirt shuddered. I can't help it. Next one. _Would you ask a girl out for a dinner?_ They both laughed. The same hands’ color. Audience's appreciation. Roguish smile. Black haired boy’s satisfaction. They were one, again. Suddenly, the picture was gone, the screen was filled with the emptiness, and the room fell terribly quiet. Alexander grasped the remote control in his hand.

"Did the movie seem... um... interesting enough?" Corners of his lips twitched ominously. "We forgot to bring popcorn, but I don't think you're hungry."

Louis hid his face in his hands and didn't try to stand up. I felt like somebody injected lead into my bones, too.

"How... how did you get that program?" I heard a sound that I used to call my voice, but right now that was only a poor substitute.

"Not only stars have got a TV at home, princeling,” he answered, looking at me with great satisfaction. He was better. For the first time he was standing higher. 

"Get up!" 

I felt like somebody hit me over the head with a shovel. When he was mad, it seemed like the whole world was afraid of him. People were running away to their houses and children fled from sandpits. Standing against him was equivalent to immediate death. And I've never been a daredevil. I took Louis' hand and we did as he said. Why did he show us one of our first interviews? September 18th, 2010. That was so long ago... 

_Almost 4 years._

Louis had circles under his eyes and was tightly clutching my arm in an attempt to not fall down.

I would never let him.

Noah gazed admiringly at the navy blue whip lying atop the desk. Do they intend to torture us?

_Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners..._

“D'you want money?" Louis asked hesitantly. He looked at both of them waiting for confirmation. "You can demand a lot... They're gonna pay..." Apparently he thought the same thing as me. But given the devils' faces that wasn't a good move.

Alexander’s pupils melted into boiling lava. I don't even know when he found himself in front of Louis. The distance between their faces was getting smaller and smaller. Louis’ hand clenched tighter on my skin as he opened his mouth in silent scream.

"Why are you so sure?" growled Alexander, almost contacting their noses together. His every word was soaked with poison. "Are you so special?" He shook him. "Answer me! Are you?! I don't give a damn about you!"

"Leave him alone!" I thrusted my nails into the demon's arms that were squeezing Louis. Taking advantage of his astonishment, I pulled Louis behind my back. He was trembling and exhaling out ragged gasps that brushed against my neck.

Even if they could shot me for that, beat me up, threw me out the window or poured acid on me I would not regret it. I would do anything for him. Even die...

Alexander watched as blood slowly ran down his wrist and elbow, creating paths on his light skin; a spider's web... Crimson drops were sinking into his ripped jeans and falling onto the floor. He seemed entranced, not angry with that occurrence.

"Money will be a death of human race," pointed out Noah. "The last thing we want on earth is that green shit."

"You better tell our little diamonds to stand in the middle of the room, back-to-back." I saw a sparkle of madness in his eye. He was like a vampire. Red liquid was like a vital fluid for him. He didn't wipe off any of it.

Chaotically scattered pieces were starting to create a whole picture. My eyes widened. That's why they've showed us that video…

They wanted to play.

"Louis." I turned around to him. We couldn't run away. We had no chance. They would’ve caught us anywhere. I had no idea if we were still even in L.A. They could have driven us out to any place. 

_Is this the end?_

He put a finger to my lips.

On legs that no longer belonged to me I went to the designated place. Louis did the same. Doubling the show we put ourselves in the exact same position. Back-to-back. Our shirts had been already wet. Deepening wounds created by ties. Although I couldn't see Louis' face, I knew what it looked like.

We were waiting for what was to come.

Noah took something else out of the desk's drawer. He held rope similar to the ones wrapped around our legs and hands before, but much longer. At first it was rolled into small ball, but with minutes passing it was transferring into biting viper.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," he said, seeing fear in my eyes. "Others ended up even worse than you."

"What..." I stammered.

_What others? Oh God... What others?! Are they serial killers? Fucked up psychos?_

"Exactly what you've heard." Noah evidently was in no mood to discuss their previous victims with me.

He wrapped the rope around us so tight that I could barely breath. All my insides wanted to release - just one more moment and I was really gonna throw up...

Alexander sat comfortably on the dirty armchair that I never noticed before. He soiled the seat back with his blood, but didn't seem to care. A quack's smile was back on his lips. With all my heart I tried to focus on that grey lace. Not on him.

"I guess you know the rules, right?" he asked. "Of course now we're gonna change them a little bit. As you’ve probably noticed we don't have either cameras or audience, which is as distasteful as an old yogurt packaging. So..." he grunted. "You've got three chances. If your answers are the same, nothing is gonna happen to you. At least for now... but if the answers are different, we will have to punish you." He made a hangdog expression, but that was probably the best day of his life.

"H-how...?" stuttered Louis.

I would rather not know that.

This time words weren't needed. Noah walked around us, showing like on the exhibition: a leather whip, kitchen knife, and a black gun with barrel just like the one I thought I saw at the airport. He put the two-tone hands into ours - almost identical to the ones from that interview. Bilateral. Two-tone. Pink and blue. They took care in every detail...

"First mistake - whip. Second - knife. Third one..." Noah laughed to himself. "Go figure. So you better analyse your life and start praying about similar memories."

If I could go to the church, I would confess for all those years of living in sin. 

_Louis..._


	4. Red Cross

"Do you believe in God?"

Shivers went through my whole body. My palms were sweaty. I analysed his words carefully for a few minutes. That's it. Honestly, I've never asked Louis about his faith. Lots of things were made up for the interviews and press. I couldn't count on it. Did he pray? No... I didn't think so. We've never attended mass. I didn't know how it was before X-Factor, though... I wasn't sure. We both were scared knowing that we could die at any moment. We saw the world differently. I had to...

I took my hand out, blue. I begged for Louis to show the same. Seconds passing... Expectation...

I quickly peeked at Alexander. His eyes were shining with joy.

"That's bad, Harry, that our Lord is a stranger to you. That's really bad..."

I couldn't turn around to Louis, because the rope was too tight. But I knew which color he had chosen. Different than what I wanted...

"Louis, why did you do that to me..." I moaned. "Why..."

"Because I had to," he drawled out, his teeth clenched. He moved anxiously. "I was sure that you and me... in this situation..."

Noah didn't let him finish. He was happy like a child. He brushed his light hair from his forehead and rolled up sleeves. I don't know why I was thinking about it, but he looked like a butcher. To him, we were just animals that had to be killed.

Brother handed him the leather object. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see it.

_Please, don't hurt Louis... He isn’t the one to blame... I turned out to be an idiot..._

Whiz. Air ripped in two pieces. Burning skin on my legs and shoulders. I could hear my clothes' material crack. Metallic smell. Warm liquid. We both were silent.

"That's enough. Next question." That wasn't what Alexander wanted. He wanted to hear our despair and we didn't give him that satisfaction. "Were you ever... jealous of each other?"

Cardboard hand fell out of my hands. I couldn't think anymore.

"Give it back to him, Noah. What are you waiting for?”

He lowered himself to my feet with exaggerated easement and I could see a grimace on his face, when he looked at my designer shoes. I bet they costed more than all his clothes.

"Here you are, princess..." He put it back into my hands, killing me in his thoughts at the same time.

What the hell is he... I don't... I can't take it anymore... Question. Focus on the question. Were we ever jealous? Ah... of course we were. I've always thought that Louis was getting more attention of the fans and the media. Later on, girls and boys. I envied him. Such success. He was the one.

Pink hand.

The brothers weren't so pleased now. Bravo, Louis.

"If it's about sin, you're the same," snorted Alexander and his tongue moistened lips. "Okay, in that case we're changing our direction. Or maybe..." he stopped for a while. "Have you ever done something illegal?"

I don't know. It depends on what's on his mind. Once with Niall and Liam we went to that elegant and sophisticated restaurant and we ordered a lot. Really. After eating we just sneaked out, we didn't pay. It's kinda like stealing... Louis broke hotel room's glass while being angry with me. Right before Madison Square Garden concert. Is this knife time? God, help us! I really don't know anything anymore! But I've never thought that a lack of knowledge could be so painful.

Pink.

Alexander sluggishly stood up from bloody chair and put one hand on the desk.

"I'm sorry, my little stars."

Louis! Louis... Louis... you fucking prude...

I couldn't feel my heart. I didn't hear voices. I forgot what my name was. Louis was trembling so hard. Even though my eyes were opened I could see that bald elf. He was waving at me.

_What are you saying? I'm really deaf. Mom..._

Louis' scream. It made me stiff and cold, just like while noticing Alexander for the first time in the crowd.

_Remember that I love you._

"It's your turn now.” He was standing right in front of me while the light from the window shone on the knife. I could already see blood on its surface.

"What did you do to him... tell me..." I was begging, swallowing my tears. The worst nightmare. The one that you wake up from coated in sweat. But what should you do if the nightmare is real?

Alexander moved the cutting edge closer.

"A favor. Thanks to that, purgatory can now become an option for you,” he said, sounding like he really was doing us a favor. "You better not scream like your lover. That's my good advice..."

Before, I didn't feel a thing, but now... the pain was befuddling. The man was manoeuvring with the knife on my face as he was holding a brush and painting a beautiful picture. I wanted to pass out... 

_Angel... is this water running down my neck?_

_Credo in unum Deum, Patrem omnipotentem, factorem caeli et terrae, visibilium omnium et invisibilium._

**Somewhere far away I heard a whisper.  
Inconceivable. My tired mind began working slower with every minute.**

_Et in unum Dominum Iesum Christum, Filium Dei unigenitum, et ex Patre natum ante omnia saecula. Deum de Deo, Lumen de Lumine, Deum verum de Deo vero, genitum non factum, consubstantialem Patri; per quem omnia facta sunt._

**Letters were flying quickly, wanting to be understood.  
On a huge field someone was sticking a several-meter's flags. I was walking between them and I could feel them waving. Japan, Bulgaria, France. But they didn't match the spoken words. I was still searching.**

_Qui propter nos homines et propter nostram salutem descendit de caelis. Et incarnatus est de Spiritu Sancto ex Maria Virgine, et homo factus est._

**Free space seemed to have neither a beginning nor an end. More flags. I started to run. Looking all around me I couldn't find the right one. Dictionaries were falling from the sky, hurting my skin with their rough edges. My face ached…**

**Suddenly everything was clear. Somebody shook me and I came back from a long road.**

"Do you wanna take a look?" asked Noah happily like I was sitting at a hairdresser's.

I didn't move, but he put mirror in front of my face.

I screamed.

A red cross was carved into my right cheek.

***

 _Credo in unum Deum, Patrem omnipotent, factored caeli et terrae, visibilium omnium et invisibilium._ I believe in one God, The Father Almighty, Maker of heaven and earth, and of all things visible and invisible.

 _Et in unum Dominum Iesum Christum, Filium Dei unigenitum, et ex Patre datum ante omni a saecula._ And in one Lord, Jesus Christ the Only-begotten Son of God, born of the Father before all ages.

 _Deum de Deo, Lumen de Lumine, Deum velum de Deo veto, genitum non factum, consubstantialem Patri; per quem omni a facta sunt._ God of God, Light of Light, true God of True God, begotten, not made, of one substance with the Father; by whom all things were made.

 _Qui propter nos homines et propter nostrum salutem descend it de caelis. Et incarnates est de Spiritu Sancto ex Maria Virgine, et homo factus est._ Who for us men and for our salvation came down from heaven. And became incarnate by the Holy Spirit of the Virgin Mary, and was made man.


	5. The last question

Two to one for them. They've definitely won that game. Should I shake their hands? Congratulate them? Clap? Or maybe order chilled champagne and a delicious dinner?

Wouldn't it be easier to just kill us? One minute and it would be done. We would be just new victims to add to their collection. Gold trophies. Medals. Appreciation from other villains. They would spit into policemen's faces. Would walk with their heads up high. They fooled security. They defeated idols of millions, like a sluggish worm on the ground. They noticed us and simply trampled under foot. Without any effort. When somebody figures out who killed us, they're gonna be far away. Imperceptible. They could change their names. They could become different people. Were they going to kill others? I didn't know. I think it's addictive, just like drugs. You lose your mind and only fresh booty can make you think clearly again. That's why they smiled while cutting our bodies. It's like getting your favorite gift.

_Amazing smell of the Christmas tree. Incomparable to anything. I was filled with joy tapping my finger on the crystal bauble. A snowman wearing a black hat smiled at me cheerfully. Cords of electric lights were lightening my face. At the very tip there was twinkling glitter star that mom had bought last Christmas. I heard tons of Christmas carols coming from the living room. Mom and Robin were marinating a carp in aspic.  
Gemma couldn't sit in one place. Excited, she stared at the stack of red packages lying under the tree._

I was drifting away more often. Even awake. My legs went numb. We’d been standing still for a good three hours. I was thinking about mom. About Gems. I was thinking about all the countries I hadn't visited yet and probably wouldn't have a chance to anymore. I was dreaming about unwritten songs. Gigs that wouldn't be played. Headlines informing about tragedy. Special statements in media. Wreaths of roses and tulips lying in front of our houses. One hearse and two mahogany coffins. 

_But why am I thinking about death...?_

Alexander was holding one of the rags that was once placed in our mouths. He was cleaning the black gun with it, his whole attention focused on that.

That's why...

Our last chance. One mistake and the gates of the other world would be opened for us. I wasn't deluding myself with a salvation. Even if we somehow managed to answer a few questions similarly, they would hurt us anyway. Sooner or later. I'd rather sooner... 

_I'm gonna catch Louis' hand and together we're gonna run through that fucking tunnel. Maybe a little race, Louis?_

"Ready for more riddles, diamonds?" Noah slapped me on my sore cheek, intensifying the agony. More nicknames, nice. Related to jewels and wealth. Is this an allusion? Maybe they thought that our money was earned in an unworthy way - insulting to the people who spend hours in offices and drink lots of caffeine to survive.

I sighed, stroking the coarse material of colorful hand with my fingertips. Let it be...

"You know that your... miserable life is hanging by a thread, right?" said Alexander, emphasizing value of our existence. "If the colors don't match, we will have to prepare solid spades, won't we, Noah?" He glanced at him and they both laughed loudly. Unnaturally. Exaggerating. Sound of nails being broken on the blackboard. Mad happiness is so different from the real one. I hadn't noticed that before... I was living in an imaginary bubble, like that flower in "The Little Prince." I was unfamiliar with true disasters and human stupidity.

"Okay, enough of that small talk,” the taller devil firmly stated.

He put smooth revolver on the armchair and then he stretched out mightily. For them, killing us was just like normal command. Take out the trash. Wash the dishes. They thought that people like us needed to be quickly put six feet under and that was it. 

And I was saying my goodbyes to all my dreams...

The only comforting fact was that I would have died with him... I couldn’t fathom what I would do if I was left alone in the world. I probably would have given in to the pressure and killed myself. Vicious circle.

"Question related to the present level of our game,” Alexander said, trying to be mysterious. He sent me _that_ glance and rapidly broke the rosary off the lamp. "Do you think..." He waved with it in the air, but my eyes could notice only the weak, blurred stain. "That after your death..." I desperately tried to find Louis' hand. "You're going to go to hell?" He crushed the azure beads into a pulp and scattered them onto the floor.

First tear... hid in the bloody crucifix that was clearly visible on my right cheek.

Second... cooled my wounded shoulder.

Third... sunk into my black shirt, painting it a more expressive shade.

My lips moved slightly. I never thought that I’d be whispering in prayer.

_Our Father, who art in Heaven,_

_Hallowed be Thy name._

_Thy kingdom come,_

_Thy will be done on earth as it is in Heaven._

_Give us this day our daily bread_

_And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us,_

_And lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil._

I beg you, God, forgive Louis and me for all our sins... Deliver us from all evil... Don't lead us into temptation, even though we doubted your existence for our whole lives.

Pink hand. Was that my last mistake?

Alexander exchanged glances with his brother. He crossed himself majestically and after that his unnaturally pale hand touched the gun.

_Amen._


	6. Rastafarian

**June 1th, 1984**

Doctor was cold and disturbing. His perfectly cut moustache was trembling when he talked, impatient. Caoutchouc soles were rumbling in quite, late nights corridors. Weak lights were giving pleasant relief. Somewhere away a baby crying could be heard. They passed row of celadon doors. 85... 86... 87... Engraved numbers. He chose 88, but stopped for a moment. Took a few deep breaths. He didn't like to bring the bad news. Especially to fledgling mothers.

He came in decidedly, holding a navy briefcase under his armpit. There was a woman lying down on the one of twelve beds in the room. Brown, curly hair was falling onto her cotton nightdress. She was radiating with incredible calmness. Happiness. She was resting after exhaustive day.

"Ms... Eva Jones?" he asked in order to prolong her blissful condition.

She looked at him, smiling.

"Yes, what is this about?"

He was rotating the briefcase with his fingers, nervously.

"Unfortunately, I don't have good news..."

Eva immediately became serious, trying to sit down. She clenched her fists on starched beddings.

"Did something happen to my children...?"

Doctor looked down at his feet. He couldn't stand her gaze.

"They were born with a particular genetic flaw. Their skin, hair, eyebrows, eyelashes and irises don't have the appropriate color. Actually, they don't have a pigment at all. It’s caused by the lack of an enzyme called tyrosinase. Bodies are highly sensitive to UV rays. Your children are... albinos.”

She is blenching. Her face glistens with tears. Whole joy is leaving her. He was just watching her - that was all he could do.

 

**November 12th, 1993**

"Do you think they're... they're going to kill each other one day?" I whispered, my voice full of fear, crouching next to the white haired boy. He was sitting in the corner of our living room and was playing with a dead butterfly. He didn't answer me, instead shrugging lightly. Eyes red-rimmed from crying wandering through the insect's body, destroying it with its glimmer.

There were screams coming from downstairs. Huge hate was blinding. Twang of broken china. Splash of water that poured out of the pink vase. Sob.

I closed my eyes.

Cream walls shivered when somebody hit it hard. I had to focus.

"Do you remember what parson was talking about during the last homily?

He trembled. He dropped the dead insect on the carpet. Another toy. He got bored.

“Wait..." He frowned, trying to remember. "About hell..." He lifted up his head and pursed his lips.

I smiled slightly. He never forgets.

"Yes..." I confirmed, embracing him. "God is Love..."

"He is,” nodded Alexander, not letting me finish.

I sighed, trying to focus on what I was about to say and not on another parent’s fight.

"God is love, and he judges justly. There are no _better_ or _worse_. Everyone deserves their place in the Afterlife. But appropriate one. Sinners will be directed towards damnation. But angels in human bodies, on the other hand, will stand at the Golden Gates."

He listened to me, hypnotized. Frozen still. He wasn't reacting to screams anymore. I was charming him, telling the most beautiful, true fairy tale. A story with happy ending. He didn't ask where was I headed, because he was too busy imbibing every word like thirsty dry soil absorbs water.

“Brother, we know that the hell is real." I took his shoulders and turned him around so that now we were sitting face to face. Slowly, his eyes were turning darker. "Threat of eternal rejection and repudiation. From God. From light."

"We also know that heaven exists, too..." I felt him touching my arm. I shivered. "Singing and happiness. Angelic glory."

I was breathing unsteady. I could see winged forms and a confessional behind the wardrobe.

"That's why after death our father will be tormented. He will atone for all the things he did to mom."

Bang. I think he smashed a window.

No... I won't give up...

I have to... fight...

It's like perfidious weakness that ridicules a human.

"Noah, don't cry..." he was subtle again. The darkness disappeared. He brushed the white fringe away from my forehead and put it behind my ear. "I'm with you."

 

**April 8th, 2000**

He was packing. Very quickly. Throwing all the things that were in the reach into a green backpack. Books and pens lay scattered across the room. I noticed a silver razor blade that was now more like a bookmark in John Milton's "Paradise Lost".

"What are you doing?" I asked surprised, stumbling over another volumes of poems and few pairs of shoes.

“I'm trying to get my life together and put it in one place," he answered ironically and threw other books into the bag.

We've stopped understanding each other. We were walking all alone, our paths not crossing anymore. Alexander has changed a lot. His hair grew longer. The only thing he was doing was reading books. He made new friends. He was sneaking out for meetings that he wasn't talking about. He was coming back even more strange - serious and focused. He locked himself in the room for long hours. He was praying. Everything started when mom died. Father's suicide, we didn't care. The avalanche was speeding towards us. I felt like I was losing him...

"Are you running away?”

He stopped for a while.

"Don't you think it's a better idea than sitting in the orphanage?" He looked at me with anger. Unfortunately. Bad day for a talk.

"It depends on the destination..." I muttered, carefully brushing aside all the things on bed in order to sit down.

He watched my every move. Then, he took white prayer book and clenched his fingers on it.

"In the other world..." He stroked the light cover, keeping his fingers a little bit longer on a gold embroidered Eucharist design.

Same old shit. He was speaking in riddles completely unfamiliar to a normal teenager. Mysterious. Different.

Right now, my whole imagination of the future fell apart. I changed attitude towards all the things that were surrounding me. I was waiting for a miracle. New family. Now it didn't matter. Illusion after sleepless night.

I'm needed to take the first step to reconnect our paths.

"Will you take me with you?"

My brother fell dumb with delight.

"Of course... You have to meet a few friends of mine."

 

**September 17th, 2007**

The black hood completely covered the upper half of my face. Maybe that's for the best... I wanted to be anonymous for a while. Although, Alexander said we were creating one huge family right now; people who understand you and know what you need. Now, I wasn't his only brother. Everyone was. Rastafarian. "The Power of the Holy Trinity." Home. Peace. Place that you do not leave. Rest after an exhausting run. Today we were up to take our last, finest holy orders before we would be placed in charge of the brotherhood. Gravey was still a Master, though. We could become his children. He always called Alexander and I his _chosen sons_. We were the ones to hear sublime achievements. Great victories. He worshiped us most. Like two aces in the deck of nameless cards, exalted over others. He said that on the first day when he looked into our eyes. Master himself.

"I'm begging you! Leave me alone! Let me out! I'll give you everything I have! Please…"

I clenched my teeth.

I've got still a lot of things to learn. Indifference, for example. Miserable beings, most of the people, didn't deserve a little sympathy and pity. Busy, always senseless, forgetting about God and proper worship. Creatures that are so blinded with money and prosperity that I can almost see how their eyes have declined under thick membrane. Businessmen, scientists, doctors... Rastafarian was the only escape from total defeat - salvation for a sinking sinner.

I looked at one of them with contempt; another lost soul that can not be helped.

Nailed by the clothes.

Sweaty.

Lachrymose like a little child.

Deserving only death.

Probably his worst torture in hell would be lack of a cell phone.

Alexander and I came out of the circle.

Others created a strong gate around us and that wretch.

Master was standing in the middle. Waiting.

Last ordination. The biggest trial.

"Goodbye." We lifted two incandescent rods.

"No!" he howled, desperately trying to jerk his clothes from metal hooks.

We did it. Together.

 

**January 21st, 2013**

**Maximum-security prison**

We've been waiting for six years to meet brothers again. Everyday was spent on prayers. Hours of prayers. God probably had a great reason to put us here. Hidden agenda. I asked myself that question only once. Why us? Why do we have to deny ourselves? Our ideas and beliefs? Why do they force us to regret our ordination? Why when we have heard police cars' sirens, Master put a hand on our shoulders and nodded? Why were we the _chosen ones_? Why must we take the whole blame ourselves?

I looked at the metal bars in small window, slowly losing the feeling of freedom. I was like a bird that had its wings cut off. I would do anything to be able to spread them again…

Alexander was kneeling down on the cold flooring and was whispering the Creed for the hundredth time in Latin. We learnt that language in Rastafarian.

And the time was passing by...

Suddenly, something subsided with rustle next to me. I looked on that side. a guardian's newspaper. Apparently he fell asleep again. This time, it wasn't black and white in front; colorful cover clearly wasn't matching the ubiquitous greys.

I stood and pressed my face against cold bars.

 

Daily News!

One Direction are confessing their sins!

 

I was intrigued by the title. I took the magazine delicately and pulled it into the cell. I didn't care that an adult reading that kind of tabloid was probably stupid.

I opened it to the first page.

Two boys. One with black, curly hair and a headband. The other wearing a white shirt and black trousers. Sly smiles.

 

_"Harry has never confessed! And he should..."_

_"We are not too religious."_

_**Daily News:** Tell me something about your biggest sin._

_**Louis:** Once I took my stepdads car keys (...) I drove into the tree. Never admitted that was me!_

_**Harry:** I ran away from a restaurant, didn't pay. I used back doors (...) Was really scared!_

_"We are just people and we do sin, but of course, we want to go to heaven."_

 

I started to tremble. A tear was strolling down my cheek... I was filled with indescribable anger.

Their empty eyes.

Expensive clothes.

Blasphemous words.

Who are they?

I glanced at one of the interview's verses.

Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson.

The most famous pop stars.

"Alexander... you told me that they want to help us to get out of here... Now we've got a perfect reason to do so..."

 

**August 23rd, 2014**

That was the hottest day of the summer. Heat was pouring from the sky with light rays. Still, nothing was able to discourage these girls. They were crowding at the airport with idiotic banners and posters. Some with bare breasts with _their_ names written on it. It hurt me. I couldn't understand their platonic love. Total dedication to those lame ducks. I didn't see a cross on any neck. Instead, there were dirty tattoos. Shiny bracelets.

"Father, forgive them, for they do not know what they do."

When I looked at them, it only further convinced me about the validity of our mission, a task predicted long time ago by Garvey. Huge deed; that's it.

Five guys appeared behind automatic glass doors. Different. Like they just accidentally met on the street.

Sunglasses completely covering their eyes. But that's good. What could I see in them? Pride with filthy earned money? Stupidity?

They were flaunting their positions. Wealth was dripping from every inch of their bodies.

Smile. Fake. Nasty.

Lord! Can't you see it?

And they were screaming...

Screams everywhere. Singing.

I felt like I was in the area forbidden for every Christian. Infernal ground. I was scared of two _devils_ striding between barriers.

I started to pray.

On the other side, I could see Alexander. I wasn't sure if that was going to work... They had security. And we were wanted everywhere. That was bad timing for going out. TV people and guards everywhere.

I shook my head slightly.

We could only make it with God’s help...


	7. Nettle Stem

"Release them,” he ordered his brother while was loading gun's magazine. Copper bullets filled gaps with a crash. Crack. Loaded.

I imagined my last day frequently. Lying on a meadow in the midst of poppy, I would watch dragonflies and laugh at their big eyes. In my room, where I would be in his arms. Playing one last concert in a huge crowded arena - even in a hospital bed with my family. But never have I thought about dying in a cold and dark place.

I just wanted to talk to my parents for one last time and apologize. Say that it all was happening too quickly. Hug Louis.

Noah was serious. He was no more excited or pleased with the perspective of bloodshed. He tore cardboards out of our hands and with one proficient move he cut the rope. My muscles loosened rapidly. I took a breath, feeling needles of pain in my chest. The world was spinning around. Floor and ceiling exchanged places. One more breathe. In and out. Sudden surge of nausea. My legs weren't supporting me anymore. Wet skin. Sweat mixed with blood on wrists. Dark shirt completely clung to my back, creating inseparable layer. Eyelids fell down to rapidly pick up again. My sight was getting worse. Only shreds. Object's outline. Voices coming from afar.

I have to -

_What?_

I have to find Louis.

_I can't... I don't know where he is..._

But he was just here! Beside me!

_I can't see anything... I'm dying or maybe I am dead already. The knife... probably poisoned..._

Louis! I have to... Louis...

I fell down on my knees. I was folding like an accordion.

"Harry!"

I didn't recognize a thing; all the sounds were the same. Who was screaming? Elf in green hat? There's no time for kindly advice. Scuffle. In another world… It didn't apply to me - I was just a quiet observer. Again, I made contact with the dusty floor. But why was it swinging? These strange bulges... like sea waves.

_I was sitting on the beach, feeling sand crystals between my fingers. It was cool, and I could smell algae. Seagulls were screeching terribly somewhere above my head. The sun was hidden behind storm clouds - black and blue puffs hung above the same dark depths. Infinite. It was rough. Dangerous. Foamy billows were hitting the stones, tearing themselves into milliard drops. Wind was tickling my face, blowing at my hair._

_Suddenly, I noticed light pieces of paper on the seaside, washed by water. There were few shells lying on it. I was surprised that the current hasn't taken it yet. Intrigued, I stood up and went closer to the edge of the beach. It felt like I was swimming; wasn't making any moves, but still was going forward. Closer…_

_I lowered myself. It was a photograph of a boy wearing a grey beanie with hair sticking out of it. I didn't know him... Still, I reached out. When my fingertips touched the seawater they went pink. It hurt. Then burned. I got angry; I wanted that photograph! Again, I dipped my hand into the water. Fire. Spikes and thorns. Wind was getting stronger. And the boy was still smiling... but who was he?_

"Get up!"

_I didn't have hands anymore; they were burned by the hellish depths. I could only watch old photographs quiver on the water. Who was he...?_

"Get up, Styles!"

_Someone was walking on the rough surface - tall, wearing a dark, hooded coat with white hair tips sticking out. There was a burgundy ribbon on its waist._

_It wasn't sinking; its feet were slightly touching the sea as if it was walking on steady ground._

"Now!"

_Scared of what I might see, I didn't want it to disclose its face. A strongly outlined mouth was the only visible thing._

_I quickly glanced at the photo._

_It's..._

_Louis..._

_A powerful gust of wind tore the picture out from under the shells; it went right to the mysterious form. It was too late..._

Alexander took my shoulders and picked me up. I was being taken from one nightmare to another. 

"Don't worry, Harry, you'll be resting pretty soon." For the first time he called me by the name. What an honour. "You'll soon be in a deep sleep..." My view was still blurred. My temples were pulsating and I had wounds on my elbows - probably from a demon's nails. 

_Photography..._

"Louis!" I woke up from a trance, desperately looking around me.

Louis was standing next to the wall. Or rather, he was pushed into a corner. Blood was trickling from his cut lip and his hands were tied up with thick rope again. I had no idea how he was able to stand on his own. His knees trembled; there was a gun pressed against his neck, digging into his skin.

I was cold, falling into a snowdrift completely naked. Layers of freezing down clogged my ears and throat. I was too shocked to cry; too scared to scream. Noah kept his finger on the trigger, ready to pull it at any moment.

"Don't..." I couldn't catch my breath. "Don't... do... that..."

Louis looked into my eyes with faded blue irises - almost as faded as in that photo from my vision. Two lights disappeared. He wanted to say something, but gave up. These feelings cannot be expressed with mere words - not even the most beautiful ones.

_Christ, I do believe now!_

_Don't take him away!_

Alexander jerked my shirt collar hard, tearing black material up. I gave in; marionette lost the desire to fight.

“You're right - we won't do that here," he said dryly, but more to his brother than to me. "Not on _our_ own..."

Smaller devil blinked, apparently not understanding. He lowered the barrel.

"Do you think it's time?"

They were talking more with their eyes than their mouths. I didn't care that I had no idea what was going on. Maybe they were creating new tortures for us. Maybe they wanted to prolong the pain. In that case, ignorance is a bliss.

Suddenly, Noah pushed Louis away from the wall and directed him towards the door. Still, because of me, he was holding gun near his neck. I couldn't save him...

Alexander nodded that I should go with them. Even though I was barely conscious and completely powerless, I agreed. Another few seconds were given to us as hinges creaked and dust swirled in the hazy air. We moved slowly, immersing ourselves in the bigger darkness. Windowless corridors with gravel pebbles on the stony floor; there was nothingness in front of us. Emptiness. Yet, Noah still knew where to go. He was probably directing Louis, who was walking first in line. The smell of the mustiness stung my nostrils even more than in the room. I was crushed by invisible ballast. This whole house was screaming, but nobody could hear it. It had so many disasters in it... Our tragedy wasn't an isolated case; these walls were soaked with horrible memories. That wasn't intuition; every brick was sprinkled with agony.

"Stop." I heard Alexander’s hostile voice.

Louis obediently stopped, not having much of a choice. Silence filled the black tunnel like a dense smoke. I could hear rat claws scraping at the walls behind rotting boards. The demon standing behind me muttered something to himself and slowly put his ear to the wall as if listening to the sound of the song coming from behind the plaster.

He knocked with his forefinger a few times, but there was only a deaf sound. Inside, there was an invisible gap. 

"Invenio ire veni..." he sighed protractedly and put his nail in small gap and a few marble lumps fell out.

When my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I noticed rusty rows of hooks hanging near the grey roof. Shiny threads enlaced every edge, and pieces of quartz glass lay on the floor.

Alexander smiled hesitantly and opened a magical safe. Stony particles fell down. Louis quietly moaned.

"Lumen de Lumine,” Noah said with pride that was incomprehensible to me. I blinked. His brother held an olive lamp in his hand. The creamy wick was frayed and covered in dirt.

There was a cross burned into the glass shielding the igniter, and all around it, writhing like a snake, there was a nettle stem.

Noah took a golden lighter out of his ripped jeans' pocket and lit the gasoline-soaked wick. The corridor immediately was filled with a warm glow. The flames seemed to reflect in my green eyes and Alexander’s red irises when we came closer. Warm colors danced on dilapidated stony surfaces deterring rodents. Fiery flames danced on the revolver's barrel and windy cavity, where we were heading towards.

"Go..."

Last steps. Our shadows were sliding into every nook. Deformed, their derisive laughter was burning holes in my heart. The cold gusts of wind were much stronger.

Louis trembled. Not knowing what was in front of him, he slowed down.

"Little flower, you can easily march on,” sneered Noah, pushing him into the darkness.

I swallowed, unable to feel my throat anymore. Goose bumps appeared on my bare shoulders. _Be careful_ , I was repeating in my mind.

He disappeared. I held my breath in, but didn't hear a scream. Only a weak echo.

We passed under a brick arc with winding stairs that appeared and created spirals more than 60 metres down. The bottom was like an unexplored enigma. Leaning my head on the iron railing, I felt droplets of moisture land on my head. Immediately, I was called to order - we were moving again. The lamp lit up tufts of mould and murky puddles. The entirety was like the inside of a medieval church. Faint flickers of light revealed dozens of built-in doors sealed with destroyed padlocks with etched in furrows. I looked away; the contents weren't what interested me. Curve. And another. Quick breaths. It was freezing. Steam was leaving my mouth and filling the air. I still thought about asking that one question... but do I really want to know the answer? 

_What do they want?_

Louis went through slippery elevation and found himself in front of the same gap that was upstairs. Identical cover; shape. On the Gothic arc there was a metal board. One word was engraved on it surrounded by a writhing nettle stem.

_Rastafarian._

I didn't understand anything. Foreign wording, phrases they were using. Place where they were taking us. Louis and I fell into the raving ocean, not having any lifebuoy. We found ourselves in... a _completely_ different world.

Noah put the gun away and untied Louis' hands. He pushed him next to me and moved closer to Alexander.

Moving closer, I carefully took Louis' hand in mine. He looked at me sadly before shifting his attention back to the word.

"Kneel down,” commanded brothers, not considering any objection.

For the second time, we bended our sore limbs. The wet floor soaked our trousers and chilled our skin. If I only knew why they were doing that. Who did I worship?

Two demons made the sign of the cross, humbly looking down.

"In Nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti... Amen..."

Words echoed and multiplied between the walls, fooling with sanity and creating illusions and delusions; crowded, yet all alone. Water in small puddles quivered - so did the burning wick.

They pulled us up brutally as I lost balance again.

Alexander grasped a brass handle and opened the door.

I smelled the strong scent of incense. Grey wisps of smoke swirled inside the basement. The whole room was lit by only two candles standing in the corner, the flames blue at the base like the rosary that once hung in the room. Windowless, the main wall displayed a giant painting of the Holy Trinity with dried flowers at its base. Roses, daisies, lilies - whole bouquets, some of them without petals. They were held in three brown bowls. The silver sparkling, longitudinal bottle sat in between these vessels. Like a vase. Incense of forest twigs was abutted to it. A wooden hoop lay in the middle, visibly marked with red streaks.

_Where were we?_

Slowly, Alexander passed us and stood in front of the painting. He closed his eyes.

"Liberi orum!" he yelled loudly, breaking the silence.

I stepped back rapidly, watching countless figures emerge from the darkness.

_Ten..._

_Fifteen..._

Hoods were covering their faces.

_Twenty..._

They were everywhere - anonymous sorcerers.

Louis caught my wrist and pulled me closer.

Noah, noticing that we were completely powerless, left us alone. Both brothers approached the only man who wearing purple mantle.

Whispers... fucking confessions; prayers, that I didn't understand.

I watched them create the circle. Closed gate. And we... we were standing in the middle.

Horror becoming reality.

"Brothers!" yelled Alexander. Silence again. "Do you recognize these young men?" He jabbed at us with his pale hand.

Rows of heads turned in our direction; it felt like they could kill us with their eyes. A murmur of confirmation flew through the stony cell.

"Another lost existences in our speeding world,” he continued, joining the circle. "They bedevil the sacrament of Penance and Confession! They profane the name of God and the honour of the whole Heaven, claiming that they want to be saved after death!

_Louis..._

"They mock the church, manifestly announcing their sins!’ 

He expelled his toxic anger on everyone. His infectious rage spread to all who could hear him.

_We have no chance for defence._

"And that's why they're going to get..." His burning glance fell on the wooden hoop and white lines painted on the floor. "What they deserve!"

I grabbed on to Louis, holding on him with all my strength.

Fuss... Venom running down their chins...

The circle was getting tighter. There were no gaps; there was no freedom.

Noah approached me with his mouth hovering near my ear.

"I think the best punishment for your third mistake would be... separate deaths." A rogue tear slipped out of my eye. "Louis first, and then… you. I can guarantee it's gonna be... picturesque." He ruffled my matted hair and walked back to his place in the circle.

I covered my mouths, trying my best to not vomit. Paranoia.

Before I could react, four ghostly figures grabbed Louis and threw him into the hoop.

"No!"

I broke out, wildly kicking at everyone and everything around me. But I was only small cherub in the devils' hands.

They nailed him by the shirt; every dull clatter crippled and deafened me. I couldn't scream. Noiselessly repeating his name, I was only grasping at consciousness.

_Standing on the roof of the church in the middle of the night, my legs were wrapped around the cross as I stared at the falling moon. Its pieces plummeted down to earth, creating a flickering glow._

My wrists ached from where they held me. They touched the burning incense to my nose. 

_Louis..._

I was flailing around.

_Louis..._

_I was wading through the bushes, descending so far that there was no sunshine. Spikes pricked my skin and let blood flow. I didn't care. I had to go… had to find him..._

Noah and Alexander were clothed in dark cassocks. An older man marked their foreheads with his finger. Bowing before him, they each grabbed a white-hot rod from the furnace hidden behind bouquets.

"Harry... Harry!"

As they started to sing, the choral song made the whole rite seem surreal. Two voices, strong basses, sounded like the galloping of a thousand horses.

The grip on my wrists tightened. My pupils began rolling back as I felt myself rapidly lose consciousness.

"Kill me too! Do you hear me?! I want to die with him..."

_I was striding on thin thread, hanging between purgatory and hell, arms spread wide to keep balance._

Alexander lifted a hand holding the worst weapon I could imagine.

Singing. Church organs. Pungent smell of the incense.

"Louis..."

_I took the wrong step. I lurched on the right and my legs were detached from the transparent thread. I was falling down to hell..._

"I... love you… I love..." I was repeating in amok, barely seeing anything.

And there was the scream. 

Bang.

And all the singing went silent.

***

 _Invenio ire vein_ I found

 _Lumen de Lumine_ Light of Light

 _In Nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti_ In the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit

 _Liberi orum_ children


	8. Epilogue

_Yes. I couldn't have predicted that. Both our kidnapping and miraculous salvation. True gifts from God, who didn't save just me, but also the dearest person in my life unexpectedly; a touch of a magic wand. Could it be that the once spoken words were the heavenly key to solving that riddle? Maybe I will never gain the chance to know the truth._

_I heard from Tom Newmann, Commissioner of L.A.'s police, about what the outside world was like during our absence. About how half of the United States were looking for us. I heard about how many suicides were committed; how Paul didn't sleep for four days, staring at his phone; how our mothers were taking kilograms of sedatives and, for the first time, were crying in our fathers’ arms. He told me TV was doing everything they could to calm the society down, with minimal results. I got to know that Louis and I owe our lives to the eighty years old lady who heard screams on Mounthoolie Lane. She called the nearest police station at 11:18 PM who quickly mobilized two hundred policemen, pyrotechnicians and a specially trained anti-terrorist group. If it hadn't been for her phone call, they may never have found us. Brotherhood “Rastafarian," headed by Alexander and Noah, had meticulously planned everything: it was a perfect place for the abode - a suburban, quiet area. The house was rented by some lonely businessman. He was their previous victim. His throat was punctured with an aflame rod. His corpse, with thirty other bodies, were found in the backyard. No one was alarmed by his absence since he had no close family. His only relation lived in Germany and wasn’t on speaking terms with him. The brotherhood used that to their advantage, creating the abode in the underground. Post war bunkers built in case of bombing. The top parts of the building were devastated while all the money was spent on nearby church renovation._

_I got to know that the albinos brothers were some of the most wanted killers nowadays. Caught in 2007, they were put into a maximum-security prison. Life sentence. No chance of appeal. But they escaped a few years later after some strange circumstances. They were labelled prime suspects in the wake of our disappearance. Now, they are being transferred to a special institution in England._

_But the most important thing that I realized while sitting in the ambulance, was Louis' life. Although salvation came a few seconds later, he was hurt. The tip of the metal rod immersed three centimetres into his right breast made scarring inevitable and lead to infection. Louis and I were rushed to the Mary Magdalene Clinic in an ambulance with blaring sirens escorted by several police cars. We were both extremely exhausted. There were still vestiges of marijuana in my body - the brothers were burning it in the incense. Unfortunately, the crosses on our cheeks would never quite heal, too. The nettle stem in the Rastafarian symbol was the only unsolved secret. Maybe I will never know the truth. But that doesn't matter; we are alive._

_At that moment I was sitting on Louis' hospital bed looking at his face. Eyes closed. Reddened cheeks. One with the stigma of tortures. White bandages on light skin._

_I smiled and placed a petal of orange freesia to his lips. So soft... so beautiful... Then I lowered myself and gently brushed my lips against the tip of his nose._

_Leaving the flower on the bedding, I went out after quietly closing the door._

_I never could have predicted the worst nightmare of our lives and its outcome. Although it left us scarred, it let me gain something very important - I gained faith._


End file.
